The Doll Shop
by Yugao702
Summary: Miku blinked and carefully approached the window, she stared at the doll which was an exact replica of her. When she touched the doll's side. Its teal eyes suddenly stared down on her and not long after, Miku screamed.


**Hello~! This is your ever so awesome author, Yugao702! I (obviously) made a new one shot...despite having a two stories that are in need of updating but I was busy so you can forgive me for this, right? ^^ **

***gets bricked in the face*  
><strong>

**Yeah...I thought so...anyways I hope you like this one shot. I got the inspiration from a short animation film I saw in youtube so I kind of based the story out of it. But moving on, lets continue the story shall we?**

* * *

><p>Miku loved winter.<p>

It was very beautiful despite the freezing air. Blankets of white were everywhere and children laughed and played in the snow while most of the adults would stay inside to warm up near the fire. The bright colorful lights would often be turned on, creating amazing illusions and sceneries. Christmas was close by and Miku couldn't wait to get some presents and be with her friends and family to celebrate it. It was all wonderful.

Miku truly loved winter...but what she didn't know was that it would probably be her last.

Miku glanced up at the darkening sky. It was getting late...maybe she could just stay out a bit longer. She shook her head. No, her mom would freak out if she wasn't at home soon despite her, being sixteen now and old enough to make her own decisions. Miku said good bye to her friends and started making her way home.

There were a lot of reports of people going missing lately but Miku wasn't worried because she was sure she could take care of herself.

She wasn't in a hurry anyway and besides her mom wouldn't mind if she could take a little detour on the way home. Miku strolled into a slight narrow alley, where there was not a single person to be seen. On the walls of the buildings and shops were posters of several -maybe even more- children and adults missing. It covered almost the whole walls.

Some were old, some were newly placed but Miku took little notice to them as she continued making her way through the alley. That was when Miku paused in front of a wall with writings on it, she inspected a bit closer to see it were names of different people. Some of them were child like while some looked more mature as if both adults and children wrote them. Miku tilted her head and smiled. Might as well join in the fun.

She took off her dark blue gloves, picked up a white stone that was like chalk and started doodling her name on the wall. It maybe a bit childish to do this and it might not be a good idea since this can be considered 'vandalism' but she didn't really mind. Miku smiled proudly at the wall as she stared at her name among the rest.

_Miku Hatsune._

Miku dropped the stone and tugged on her gloves back into her hands. She was about to leave when she heard the sound of something spinning behind her. Miku turned around to see, there in a window shop was a doll. Miku blinked and carefully approached the window, she stared at the doll which was an exact replica of _her_. Same teal hair that was pulled up into two pigtails, same teal eyes, even the exact same clothes she was wearing right now.

Miku glanced down at her own dress then back at the doll. She gasped when she saw the doll was no longer on her place as if it disappeared. Miku peered into the window, trying to search for it then she saw the doll was now inside on a table that was in the middle of the room.

Of course, to anyone they would normally feel creeped out and maybe even scared at the sight of a doll suddenly disappearing from one spot to another but Miku wasn't disturbed at all, in fact she was more curious and interested. She made her way to the door of the shop and twisted the handle, only to find out that it was locked.

Miku frowned and twisted it a couple of times, trying to get it open but it was no use. Miku huffed in frustration, she kicked the snow and started to leave but then suddenly the sound of the door opened and a jiggling bell was heard behind her. Miku glanced at the now opened door and she turned back, jogging towards it.

She bravely pushed the door a bit wider and entered the shop. The place was amazing. There were dolls everywhere, in every shelve and table. Miku could smell the scent of pine wood and mint as she walked deeper into the unusually empty room.

There were all kinds of dolls. Porcelain, sewn, crafted, all sorts of materials. Most of them were dressed like they were from different countries. Miku glanced around the room in awe until her eyes stopped at a certain teal haired porcelain doll on the middle of the room. Miku moved a bit closer to it and just as she was about to touch it, something bumped into her leg causing her stop.

It was wooden doll, now laying on its side. It had blond hair that looked like it was tied into a ponytail, hollow blue eyes and it was on a bike. Its wooden legs still turning the pedals of his bike.

Miku blinked and knelt down towards it, she picked up the doll and turned it over properly. The doll rode on its bike and moved towards the door which unfortunately shut closed causing the toy to bump in it and be pushed back. Over and over again, it banged itself to the door like it was trying to get away.

Miku stared at it for a moment before she picked herself and looked at the table. She gasped again when she saw the doll was gone. She looked for the doll and found it on a shelf among the other dolls. Miku sighed and briskly walked to the shelf. It was bit higher that she thought.

She climbed onto a chair that was just below it, not noticing that some of the dolls' eyes followed her movements. She pulled out her gloves as she reach for it. Just a bit closer.

But when she touched the doll's side. Its teal eyes suddenly stared down on her and not long after, Miku screamed.

...

As soon as Miku's vision slowly returned. She found herself, staring into the shop but something was wrong. It was like she was watching on a high place...

Miku tried moving but she couldn't, in fact she can't feel anything. She tried again and again, soon after she started screaming and yelling for help but no one could hear her, in fact no one will ever hear her ever again. Her doll, where she was now trapped in, blinked and her now glassy eyes moved around. The other dolls blinked as well, their eyes looked around. Some looked at Miku, who was now the newest addition to the horrifying shop, with disappointment and despair in their eyes that no one will ever notice.

The sound of the stand near the window, spinning resounded in the room as another doll was placed on the display window. This one now had short blond hair with a big white ribbon on its head and light blue eyes. And now the doll shop awaits once again for another unfortunate victim, who will certainly come sooner or later.

...

More posters were added to the walls of the buildings, months later.

_**MISSING**_

_**Miku Hatsune, Age 16**_

_**Missing since December.**_

_**If you know of her whereabouts or have any information please call...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Miku has now transformed into a doll, the newest addition who might forever wait for someone to save them and all the people who have turned into dolls as well. Gee, how sad right?<br>**

** And so what do you think? Its kind of short but I thought this was good enough. I feel kind of bad for using Miku for this story...but then again I would feel bad for any character I would place in this story. I'm oddly fond of making one shots more than longer ones for some reason but I seems like I'm the type to it short and sweet because of my studies.  
><strong>

**Fact of the day: The word 'studying' originally came from two words 'Students Dying'. XD**

**Anyways please review and tell me your thoughts about this, okay?**

**-Yugao702**


End file.
